Tear You Apart
by niko5290
Summary: Quinn has her eyes set on a new goal. she want's Rachel Berry, she wants to do dirty things with her, set to the song Tear You Apart by She wants Revenge.


_I don't own glee, She Wants Revenge or their awesome Song Tear You Apart. Mistakes are mine. _

Tear You Apart

**Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right. At the right place and right time, maybe tonight, in a whisper or handshake sending a sign. Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind...**

_ 'It's mid November, and they had just broke up. Good, it was sickening to see them together. It was nausating when they would whisper to each other in Glee. It was revolting when they would walk close in the hallways. I nearly lose my appetite in lunch every day seeing them steal kisses and touches. _

_ 'I end up giving the rest of my lunch to Puck. It's least I could do. While trying to squeeze in time to see Beth, he's my beard; sort of. It's not like we're officially together, the school just assumes. The population is idotic anyway, so it's whatever. So I have to pretend to be jealous when I catch him flirting with some Cheerio or someone else. Why did Lauren have to break up with him?_

_ 'Glee is tolerable now, even if Finn still plays favorites and tries to keep Blaine from getting any solos. He's just being a child. Blaine's good, he sounds good with Rachel, why can't they sing together. Hell, if not Rachel, let Kurt. The boys were awesome when they sang _Candles _last year. Stupid Hudson.'_ Quinn pauses her inner thoughts as she reached for her erasure and fixes her messed up line. She lets out a soft sigh as Mr. Shuester prattled on about advanced Spanish terms. With her seat in the middle-left of the class, she has a good view of her subject she's trying to sketch out.

'_She's got such a unique and beautiful profile. I'm glad she didn't go through with that nose job. Again, Finneapt and his _superb_ dancing skills. Whatever, I'm done thinking about him. I've got my sights set a little higher, ironically.'_ Quinn continued to sketch, oblivious to the bell ringing. She suddenly got that feeling someone was watching her, standing in her bubble. She looked up and locked eyes with her subject.

"The bell rang, Quinn," Rachel smiled. She shifted on her feet, trying to comfortably hold her books. Quinn quickly shut her sketchbook, thankful the girl didn't notice. "Did you take any notes?" Rachel teased.

Quinn let out a playful annoyed huff, "I learn better by myself anyway. Mr. Shue's accent makes trying to learn impossible." She packed up and couldn't shake the feeling of Rachel watching. After West Side Story, the girls had a tenative friendship. Nothing more than before, but it wasn't mean or spiteful. With such a rocky past, neither really knew how to progress. Maybe this time they'll get it right.

They left the classroom and headed toward their lockers. Quinn stopped at her's and quickly spun out her combination. All the while with Rachel standing by her side. "Did you need something?' Rachel stared into her locker. Well, not really into the locker itself, becauw that would be a massive invasion of privacy. No, Quinn cocked ehr eyebrow and followed where she thoguht Rachel was staring. A light green ribbon held by an obscure band's magnet. Quinn turned her gaze back to Rachel, noticing the smallest of smiles on the girl's face. "Rach?"

Rachel blushed and looked down at her feet. "Oh, I, uh, I was just wondering if you... Well, you see my fathers will be out of town this weekend, and I was going to bring this up to Noah, so he could help possibly. And with you two practically attatched to the hip," Rachel didn't notice the barely-there-flinch on Quinn's part," I was hoping that you'll be there. I want to bring it up at Glee before Mr. Shue gets there. He'll just lecture us on drinking and such, and truthfully after my last party, I plan to stick to my pledge. However, who knows-"

Quinn placed her index finger agaisnt Rachel's lips and instantly knew that was a bad idea. Rachel's deep brown eyes got a little darker, her face flushed a tint, and her breathing was shallow, if she didn't completely stop. Quinn's pulse raced, her finger tingled, sending the message to her whole body, and she felt her face warm up. She took her finger away and missed the contact. She coughed, breaking the awkward tension, "I'll be there. I'll talk to S and B before hand. It'll be gleeks only? I'll see if Puck could break into my mom's liquor so he won't have to at your house."

Rachel blinked then nodded hurriedly, "They're the only group of people I feel the most comfortable with. Even if Sugar is a bit too much like me and Rory is still very new. And you don't have to go through the trouble. I'm sure Noah has a stash somewhere."

Quinn chuckled as she shut her locker and leaned against it, "Yeah, my mother's stash _is _his stash. After getting Beth back in our lives, he cut back on a lot. Stealing in large quanties being one of his cut backs."

Rachel nodded, and took the tone that Quinn spoke in not to push about Beth and such. "I'm glad I'll see you at the party, Quinn. I'll see you in Glee," Rachel smiled and skipped off.

Quinn watched until Rachel disappeared in the crowd. She let out a groan and let her her head thump against her locker. Two more thumps to settle her heart. She was so close just grabbing her hair and... _'Kiss her so fucking hard her lips would bruise.'_

Wait.

_Wait!_

Where did... _'Oh shut up...' _Quinn sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. _'You know damn well where that came from... Yeah, yeah, she's all you've been thinking about since summer, maybe even before then. Prom? When you slapped her? Sure, the girl could talk but there are things you wouldn't mind happening if it involved that mouth. God Fabray, when did you become so fucking gay for Berry?_

_ '...Great, now my inner voice is starting to sound like Santana...'_ Quinn's eyes shot open. '_San could help me with this! After she teases me for hours, she'll have advice... Right? Right! Maybe... Maybe she could help me plan something for Puck's and Rachel's party. Yeah. YEAH!' _Quinn pulled out her phone and started to text. She walked toward her next class and whispered to herself, "This has got to work."

* * *

><p><strong>Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her best friend. It's nothing, maybe it slipped, but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like. When she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright...<strong>

"What's up, Q? Stare any harder and your eyebrows will fuze. " Santana Lopez asked as soon as the door opened, Quinn pulled her in.

"I'm going crazy. Something happened... Over the summer. And today... and well, alot's been happening since the summer. Actually maybe Prom?" Quinn replied in a frantic breath, her steps matching her erratic state as she walked toward the kitchen. She ran her hand through her mostly blond hair. She left a pink streak in it, just for some change to the Christan good girl and not completely eager to let go of her bad-girl look. Santana cocked her head and crossed her arms, but followed to the kitchen. Quinn just let out a sigh as she pulled out a Vitamin Water for her and Santana.

"Slow down, Q, and tell me what the hell you're are flapping your gums about?"

Quinn huffs as she pulls a clean ashtray from the top shelf of one of the cabinets. Her mother hides alcohol, Quinn hides ashtrays. She then notices Quinn pluck out a cigarette and quickly lights it. "I thought the dwarf told you to quit?"

Quinn shrugged, "I only smoke when I'm really stressed. Plus, Mom is gone visiting my sister."

"What's got your granny-panties in a twist these days?"

Quinn took a long drag before letting out the smoke cloud, "Over the summer I experimented." With her eyebrow raised in that typical Fabray fashion she continued after a beat. "Mack knew some girls who were discreet and clean. And before you can ask, yes I did enjoy it. More than I thought."

Santana was quiet, shocked silent; the teasing Quinn predicted died in Santana's throat. Honestly, Quinn was the second to last girl in Glee she thought who would go gay, sure it wasn't that far off; she knew Quinn's eyes would linger on a girl's ass a bit too long. Mercedes, however, would never jump the straight ship. Maybe Girl Chang was next? "So that line back in New York that you weren't _that_ into it?"

Quinn leaned against the counter, tapping the ash into the tray, as she sighed, "I might have been doing some thinking around that time, just not ready to commit yet."

"For how long were you doing this thinking?"

"Since Prom; possibly," Quinn mutters around her cigarette butt.

"Prom? Ay dios mio, Q! You were all up on Finnsbury Dough Boy at the time. What got you thinking?"

"Or maybe around when we did that Rumors album. All I know is that Finn did not pick out my corsage and I think I know who did."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"For the past couple of weeks I've been thinking. I have a very rough plan of what I want to do and how I want to go about it."

Santana stared at her as Quinn took a pause to take a drag. Santana opend her mouth then shut it. She then threw up a hand and started to talk, leaning on the blond's breakfast bar, "_What _ have you been thinking about since Prom, though?"

Quinn blushed and shuffled her feet, quietly answering her friend, "Berry."

"What do berries have any- Wait. Wait. Berry? As in Rachel Berry? Rachel 'Man-Hands' Berry?" And then Santana was silent, her lips parted just a bit as her eyes squinted and her eyebrows came close together. "You have a thing for Berry?" Her whisper broke whatever filter Quinn had on her mouth. She fired off in a mild Rachel Berry styled rant.

"She's the one to tell Finn what corsage to pick out and, undoubtly, what kind of ribbon to pick. Because, seriously, that boy can't do romantic without fucking something up. And after I lost Prom Queen to Kurt, she comforted me in the bathroom. She just gets me, S. Like I said at the beginning of the year, I'm done with the boys. Maybe Rachel means something to me. We were always at each others throat, maybe that's a sign. We have the passion, just used it in the wrong way..." Quinn's tirade simmered down by the time she was finished.

Santana soaked it all in. It kind of made sense. Brittany always said those two had some really bad unresolved sexual tension; all the arguing and boyfriend stealing was a really weird version of their long and drawn out foreplay. While Brittany said it was hot and it would be like unicorns and rainbows, it made Santana gag. "So, what? You're gonna just jump the girl's bones at her party? You know even though she broke up with Finnept, the boy will be at her heels like a deranged puppy."

"That's where Sam and Puck come in. Puck has some weird bromance with Rachel right now, becuase of Beth and Shelby."

"Is it weird that Puck has made out with quite possibly the weirdest family tree Lima, Ohio has EVER seen?"

Quinn was quiet, "I try to block that fact from my mind."

"So this little crush, since Prom, huh?"

"Well, I think it's more than a crush now. I really like her, S."

Santana rolled her eyes, but a genuine smile was on the latina's lips. "Don't tell B. She'll want to double date with you and the dwarf."

"You know, when she becomes my girlfriend, you can't call her names."

"Girlfriend? Damn, Q, have the pet's name picked out, yet?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she took one last drag before snuffing out the lit end. Surprisingly, her heart rate alot calmer. "I'm going to put on a movie." Quinn left the kitchen and flopped on the living room couch, Santana joing shortly, bringing in their drinks.

"How do you feel? I know you saw what happened with Kurt and me. You scared?"

"Terrified, but the way I see it. I have less than a year here. I win Rachel over, and maybe I'll find something out in New York."

Santana stared at her best frined after Brittany, "You are actually thinking of following her?"

"I could have possibly had Rachel since sophmore year, San. If I get her now, I'm not letting go for a good long while."

Santana let out a whistle, "Hell, maybe we'll find a cute little apartment in TriBeCa."  
>"You'll live with Rachel?"<p>

"Hell to the no, Juno! I stand her in glee, but I will not be in the same apartment of her happily singing ass all day."

Quinn just smiled and sank into her couch, 'M_aybe... Maybe this is just the slip I needed.'_

* * *

><p><strong>It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak. And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak. Escape was just a nod and a casual wave; obsess about it, heavy for the next two days...<strong>

It was about an hour into the party, and Quinn was already out on the Berry's back porch, sucking down a cigarette. _'I can do this. I can. If I don't, I'll obsess about it, I won't sleep, I will become a bigger bitch, and I'll run out of cigarettes. Fuck.'_ Quinn took a deep drag before flicking the butt high over the fence. No way she's going to leave any of that in the back yard. Quinn unwrapped a piece of gum before heading back into the house.

The party was in full-swing, if not a little more toned down then the first Rachel Berry Party Experience. Brittany was still stripping, but only on Santana's lap, who wasn't sobbing into her drink; yet. Blaine wasn't dancing like a spaztic money, and Kurt was enjoying himself a bit more. Sugar was slowly sipping at her drink staring at Rory's lips; you could see the girl was trying her damnedest to understand the boy, or she was trying to figure out when she'd kiss him. Mike and Tina were dancing, Artie was trying to do wheelie's on the small stage. Puck was bartending, so, naturally, Quinn stayed far away. Mercedes was sitting close to Sam, smiling at something the blond boy said. The only two that were missing were the hostess and the bumbling idiot.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked over to Puck. "Where's Berry and Finn?" She casually spit her gum back into the wrapper, the flavor already gone.

Puck jerked his head toward the stairs. "You sure you don't want anything, babe?"

"I'm good, I'll get a water from upstairs." Quinn headed up the stairs and paused when she heard voices.

"Rach..." Finn's pathetic whimper. That voice haunted her nightmares. One of the few things that probably broke through the Ice-queen persona was Finn's little boy whimper. Not that she'll tell anyone. Especially not Finn.

"I don't get it, we were gonna try this year, and see what happens afterwards. It's only November."

"I understand that Finn," Rachel's tone was even, if not a bit authoritve, forceful. Quinn leaned against the wall, her knees went weak at the strong voice of the tiny girl. Who knew, right?

_'If she ever used that voice on me..'_ Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the very un-Christian thoughts of the small Jewish girl.

"However, that being said, senior year is important, and I need to focus entirely on that. My studies, my singing, my dancing, and my acting. Spending... More like wasting, a few hours at the garage with you, hoping you'd put down the wrench for ten minutes so we could possibly plan for a future you are hesitant to _even _acknowledge. I can't wait for you anymore, Finn. I have a chance to get out of this town and be on Broadway, a dream that far surpasses this school-girl crush on the dreamy star quarterback. So I'm sorry, I will not reconsider, and we will be friends, nothing more." A class-A Rachel Berry rant.

A defeated sigh was heard after a few moments. "I still care about you, Rachel. I'm not happy, but I can't change your mind, can I?" Quinn couldn't see them, but she guessed Rachel shook her head. The clicks of her shoes on the kitchen tiled floor thundered in her ears; or was it her heart pounding againt her chest? This crush was taking over.

"Look, Finn. You are content being here. I can argue you are better than Burt's garage, till I'm blue in the face, but that won't get us to New York. It won't help me get to my dream. You never really talked about your dreams. That saddens me Finn, however, as your friend I will support you in your endeavors." The soft sound of Rachel patting the boy on his shoulders, from what Quinn could guess. She hear a chair scrape against the floor and Finn's lumbering come closer. She froze up, sure she was going to have a heart attack. Finn passed her without even glancing at her.

When he disappeared down the stairs, Quinn let out her breath. She counted to ten, and when Rachel didn't follow the boy, Quinn looked around the corner to see Rachel sitting in a chair, leaning on her right hand, her posture totaly slanted as her left hand slowly circled the rim of the Red Solo cup that was decorated with a few gold stars. Quinn would bet anything not a drop of alcohol was in that cup. Rachel looked distracted, far off, completely in her own world.

This moment, this right here, where Rachel was quiet, thinking, and reflecting, Quinn knew nothing more beautiful existed. She hated herself for even thinking about disturbing her peace, but Quinn needed to do this; for herself, her sanity, and, possibly, her out-of-control libido.

* * *

><p><strong>It's only just a crush, it'll go away; it's just like all the others it'll go away... Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know? You pray it all away but it continues to grow...<strong>

Fuck, life would be easier if she fact did hate the tiny diva. However, no amount of praying would smother the crush. Quinn was attracted to the ball of energy, and there was nothing she could do.

There was something. She could do it right now. Everyone was distracted. The only one who knew she was up here was Puck; she could do it. She was going to do it. Just take that damned first step. Go get the girl!

Nope.

Quinn turned around and headed back to the stairs. However, some one up there was laughing at her. The floor creaked loudly, and Quinn froze.

'_Shit._'

"Who's there?" the chair scraped on the tiles and Quinn sighed. She turned to see Rachel walking out of the kitchen. Big brown eyes caught her hazel eyes. Quinn's mouth went dry and everything went blank. Fuck this crush.

* * *

><p><strong>Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd pass. <strong>

**And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance. Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there; told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare...**

Quinn offered a small smile, hich Rachel readily returned. "Why aren't you down stairs enjoying the party?"

Quinn found her voice and shrugged, "I was going to get a water, but..."

Rachel took Quinn's hand and lead her to the kitchen table. Quinn sat down, her body was humming with energy. Scratch that, it was screaming with energy. Quinn searched Rachel's body langauge for anything similar. If it was, she was not showing it; damn her acting abilities! Rachel turned toward Quinn, a smile on her face, and took two water bottles from the refridgator, handing one to Quinn. "Is it crazy down there?"

Quinn took a quick swig before recapping the bottle, "Not like your first party. It's jsut toned down." A small smile again in place. It was taking all her focus to quiet her body and hormones.

"That's good then."

"Is everything ok?"

Rachel sighed, "Did... Was Finn always hard at taking a hint?"

"He's not the sharpest tool."

"Too accurate a description. He tried to get back with me not too long ago. He's a great guy, we should know. But he's not great enough for me. I don't want to sound egotistical, but he wants to stay here. None of us want to stay here."

Quinn nodded. '_Did Rachel honestly not feel anyhting when their hands touched? Maybe I should just tell her. Do it. Repeat after me. Rachel, I like you. one more time, Rachel I like you. I, Quinn Fabray, _like _you, Rachel Berry.'_

Rachel had this weird look on her face. "What, did I spill water?"

"You like me?"

"I..." Quinn stopped, her eyes wide. She looked away, her face turning a lovely shade of red. "Yes." Quinn chanced a glance up and saw this smirk on Rachel's face. The girl pulled herself off the chair in what Quinn could only descirb as '_What a fucking tease...'_

"Let's go downstairs. I wanna dance. With you." Rachel blushed and went to grab for Quinn's hand again.

Quinn stared at the girl, then her hand, then her eyes again. This was a dream. She's going to wake up and be in her bed, just like those warm nights over the summer. She'd have vivid dreams of talking to Rachel, touching Rachel, kissing Rachel, _pleasing_ Rachel. She'd wake up with her hand buried in her boxers, drenched in sweat. Any moment now.

"Quinn," Rachel chuckled and touched Quinn's forearm. The jolt woke her up. However, this wasn't a dream. The blond was really sitting in Rachel's kitchen, really talking to the girl, really staring at her.

"Uh, yeah. C'mon, I wanna dance too." Quinn took Rachel's hand and followed ehr to the stairs. The music thumped through the house and Rachel stopped at the top of the stairs. She turned and stared into Quinn's eyes. Quinn felt her heart beat rise, her lungs struggled to take in air, willing her body to move.

"I like you, too, Quinn."

Quinn was pretty sure she was having a heart attack.

* * *

><p><strong>They took a step back, thought about it. What should they do? Cause theres always repercussions when you're dating in school. But their lips met, and reservations started to pass, whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last...<strong>

"I know that with everyhting that happend with Kurt and Santana you might be scared to come up. Just know that I fully support you in what ever you want to do, just know, I want to see where our attractions lead us. It's just-"

Quinn checked out after Rachel's confession. Rachel liked ehr back. It was obvious,l the way she would stare, the way she gazed at the ribbon, how Rachel was always there to say the right things. The diva just noticed everything. When Quinn's ears turned back on, she was catching the middle of Rachel explaining everything and looking a little scared. _'DO SOMETHING!'_

Quinn regained motor functions and threw every little nagging voice out of her head. Her lips crashed onto Rachel's. Rachel was surprised, but replied with vigor. Her hands flew up to Quinn's short hair as the blond grabbed her hips. It was hard, messy, hot, and passionate. Animalistic. A moan escaped, maybe two or three. Quinn turned and pushed Rachel against a wall. The music thudded and assured their privacy.

Fuck, everything was happening at once. Rachel's hands tugging and scratching at Quinn's shoulders. The whimpers that came out of the starlet, the way her body arched into Quinn's. Quinn's body moved on its own, her mind was just enjoying the scene. Quinn gripped Rachel's hips, letting her own roll into the smaller girl. The wall provided a good asset, because she was sure their knees would not be able to hold them up.

They broke apart with a gasp, gulping down air. They locked in a stare, both eyes blown out. Hands stilled, but only to start again in slower, more delbirate strokes. Soft circles traced agaisnt newly exposed hipbones. Fingers sneaking under a dark blue boyfriend cardigan, scratching lightly against porcelain skin.

"What are we?" Quinn whispered, she tilted her head just a bit, her lips just barely touching Rachel's.

"Whatever you want to be." Rachel angled her head, brushing her lips and sharing the same breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Either way he wanted her and this was bad; wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy. Now a little crush turned into a like, and now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her<strong>...

"You're making me crazy, Rach," Quinn closed the distance, a chaste, heavy kiss. Just pressure and lips sliding.

Rachel leaned back jsut a breath, her eyes darting from Quinn's lips to her eyes. Quinn slipped her hand under Rachel's blouse, fingertips playing on her flat stomach. Quinn licked her lips. The things she wanted to do to the girl. The un-Christian things. The vulgar things. Delicious, devilish thoughts that would get her off at night were at her fingertips. These things...

"Good," Rachel purred, dragging her lips along Quinn's jaw.

Quinn's body shook, "Fuck..."

Rachel moaned and bit into Quinn's neck, gripping at her shoulders tighter. "What do you want to do Quinn? Tell me, Q," Rachel bucked her hips.

Quinn growled as she hands left Rachel's body only to grip the back of her exposed thighs in the ridiculously short skirt. Quinn pulled and lifted Rachel The girl let out a squeak and wrapped her legs around Quinn's pinned Rachel against the wall with ehr own body, as her lips dropped against Rachel pulse point. A nip, a suck, a lick, then a slow kiss. "Everything Rachel. I've dreamt about this far too many times not to make the most of it, even if it's just for the night."

"I want this every night, I want you, Quinn, everynight. The things I feel for you. Was so misplaced. I want you in the worst way."

Quinn pulled back a fraction, only to see Rachel's eyes. The lust, the want, the desire, the utter... Trust? Fuck, if that wasn't a sexy look on the brunette. Quinn's face broke into a genuine smile that only saw the light of day every so often. Then the lust took over. Quinn slid her right hand inbetween the, and up Rachel's shirt. Her short nails scratched lightly against Rachel's ribs, the noises that was coming out of the girl. Her finger tips played along Rachel's skirt waistband. "Are you su-"

"Take me to my room, Fabray." That voice, that authoritive voice. Quinn almost came right there. She needed to get to a bed, right the fuck now.

Quinn pulled back and carried Rachel to the stiars. She let Rachel down not before pinning her to the railing and biting and sucking Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel pulled away with a groaned and growled at the teasing chuckle Quinn let out.

"Fuck you, Quinn," Rachel smirked, her lips ghost over Quinn's pulse point.

"I thought that was the plan," Quinn ran her hand into Rachel's hair and tugged, exposing the girl's throat and dragged her tongue from the base to her ear lob, before sucking on the earlobe. Rachel shrudded, and gripped the front of the cardigan.

"It will be right here if you don't stop for a minute. I don't want our friends finding us when they hear me."

Quinn's eyebrow cocked; of course the girl will be loud in bed, why wouldn't she? "You sure they'll hear you over the music?"

"I don't want to take the chance. My room is soundproofed."

Quinn's brain shut off, soundprrofed edroom. One more reason to fall for this girl. "Up the stairs, Berry."

Rachel glanced at Quinn before running up the stairs, "You just gonna stand there and stare?"

"It's a good view."

"I can show you a better one."

Quinn took two stairs at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight. Lie still, and close your eyes girl; so lovely, it feels so right. I want to hold you close, soft breath, beating heart. As I whisper in your ear: <strong>_**I wanna fucking tear you apart**_

Quinn tumbled on the bed, Rachel quickly climbing on top of her. A heated kiss beofre Rachel unbuttoned her blouse and toosed it the floor, bra soon to follow. Quinn's mody caught up a moment later, slipping off her cardigan, light blue cami, and bra. Rachel attacked her lips. She brushed her tongue against Quinn's lips, smiling into the deepening kiss. Her hands were dancing all over Quinn's body, scratching, teasing, cupping, stroking and tugging. Quinn's breath hitched as her body moved on it own. Arching and twisting into Rachel's touch.

Quinn flipped them, practically throwing Rachel on tot he bed, her lips going straght for the girl's collarbone. Her teeth grazed agaisnt it before biting down; staking her claim. God, di that feel right, caliming the tiny diva. Quinn smirked, licking and sucking at her handiwork. A hickey Puck would be proud of. More will follow.

Quinn kissed her way down the duva's body. Nipping and biting, loving the way Rachel reacted. Quinn toyed with one fo her nipples, her lips and tongue teasing the other. Rachel's hands were instantly in Quinn's two-toned hair, pulling, tugging, scraping her short nails agaisnt her scalp. Quinn would moan, the noise vibrating into Rachel. The diva's body shook, pushing herself more into Quinn. "Quinn," Rachel's voice trembled.

The blond bit down, pulling a squeal from Rachel, before soothing the pain with slow, flat tongue strokes. "More... Q, more."

Quinn kissed up Rachel's body, her hot breath wash over Rachel's ear in short bursts as her hands tugged at the skirt's zipper. Quinn's eyes half watch Rachel's body react to ever movement, to every action. The zipper teeth slowly coming apart, the low hiss, the way the fabric loosens its hold on her thighs.

Time fucking stopped.

Thin, black, boyshorts came to view as the skirt was pulled away. Quinn's hand trembled as it traced the waistband, her strokes getting bolder as Rachel's stomach twitches. "Tease..." Quinn presses wet, messy kisses against Rachel's throat, as her fingers pull at the waist band. Quinn shifted her body so she was straddling the brunette. She tugged the underwear off and teased the girl's core. Rachel moaned loudly, her hips bucking for more contact.

"You're soaking wet Rach," Quinn whispered into her ear.

"Tease, Fabray, you're a fucking tease."

"Such a dirty mouth, R, where's that prim and proper diva?" Quinn flicked the girl's clit, drawing tight circles against it.

"Left her downstairs in the kitchen. Damn it, Quinn, I'm dieing here!" Rachel groans, her hands flying to Quinn's skinny jeans. The one fucking time the girl doesn't wear one of her baby-doll dresses.

The button pops and Quinn shifts. The zipper drops and Quinn pulls off her jeans and underwear. Quinn's mouth goes right for Rachel's other collarbone as the brunette strokes the blonds center. "Shit... What you're doing to me..." Quinn's boddy twitches. Her whole being is on fire.

Rachel pushes in two fingers, her thumb swipes over Quinn's clit. Quinn let's out a high pitched moan before mimicking her lover. Their bodies rocked together, moving in a natural rhythm. Thrust came harder, faster, deeper. Monas louder, breathy, and warm against skin.

"Quinn... Q, I'm so close." Rachel gasped out, her body rocked harder agaisnt Quinn's hand. "Fu-uck," Rachel's body started to tremble. "What are you doing to me?"

Quinn smirked, her breaths coming in shallow bursts, her arm strianed, her wrist burned, but no way in holy hell was she stopping. If her movements stopped, Rachel's might too. Quinn leaned in close, her lips grazing against Rachel's ear, her other arm pulling them closer. "I wanna fucking tear you apart."

Rachel never knew she could come as hard as she did. Quinn did soemthing to her, to her body that just stripped away every damn layer until it was just _her._ Fuck, did she do just that. Rachel gave two more hard thrusts and Quinn was coming all over her hand. Their bodies shook in the aftermath.

It was rough, it was passionate, it was, _fuck_, it was good. Rachel clung to Quinn, buring her face into the crook of her neck. Quinn held jsut as tight as she willed her lungs to function at a human pace. Her heart hammered against her chest like it was trying to break free. "That was..."

"I can't feel my brain..." Rachel mumbled. Yeah, that pretty much summed it up.

A few minutes later their high fizzled out, and all that was left were two girls with very high emotions. "This isn't jsut a one-night thing, right?" Quinn whispered out, her hand that wasn't stroking Rachel's thigh was lost in her hair.

Rachel looked up, then pulled Quinn into a searing kiss, "No. I've been harboring feelings for you for some while. I'm not letting you go after only one night." Rachel smiled as she nuzzled Quinn's neck.

The blond nodded, and shifted so they could get under the covers. the time read _1:43 am_. "What about the gleeks?"

"Noah took everyone's keys and he's in charge. He'll get them places to sleep and such, then he'll make us breakfast. My door is locked, so no visitors. you're all mine, Fabray."

"I like the sound of that."

Rachel pressed herself agaisnt Quinn, "Tired?"

Quinn thoguht for a moment, tapping her chin with her index finger. Her mouth dropped open, and when she saw Rachel's glare, her impression of a certian HBIC's glare, Quinn let out a girlish giggle, "Not in the slightest, babe."

"Good, because I want you to take me again."

Quinn felt her self get wet all over again, "My pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Either way he wanted her and this was bad; wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy. Now a little crush turned into a like, and now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her<strong>... **I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight. Lie still, and close your eyes girl; so lovely, it feels so right. I want to hold you close, soft breath, beating heart. As I whisper in your ear: **_**I wanna fucking tear you apart**_


End file.
